Digimon: Invasion USA
by Scrambled-digieggs
Summary: The Digidestined (01 & 02) are up agaist some new enemies trying to take over the Real World- and America's their first target. There's Michi, Takari, and a bit of Lisuke (?). Please, for the love of God, read & review this
1. A New Mystery

Disclaimer: The characters in this story feature characters of the show Digimon: Digital Monsters. They are being written without the consent of Toei Animation. It's still a good story, though. So enjoy!  
__________________________________________  
  
Digimon: Invasion USA  
  
Chapter 1: A New Mystery  
  
At school, Davis was running late. He was supposed to meet the others to go for a camping trip in the DigiWorld. "Oh God, Kari's gonna be so upset with me!" he said as he dashed through the streets of Odaiba to Tai and Kari's apartment.   
  
He finally reached the Kamiya apartment and knocked on the door. He was about to pass out from having to run all the way from school. He was kind of proud of himself, though: He ran 2 miles in only 8 minutes. "Great, a new record!" he thought.   
  
Tai opened the door and found a wheezing and panting Davis. "Oh, there you are! What took you so long."  
  
"I...huh...missed...huh...my...huh...ride." he said, panting between every other word.  
  
"Why didn't you call? Joe just got a new car." Tai said.  
  
"Uhhgh..." Davis moaned. But then he saw Kari, and his eyes lit up!  
  
"Kari, hey! Did you miss me?"   
  
"Oh, Davis. I didn't know you were coming." Kari said, half not paying attention.  
  
"Stick a dagger in my heart, why don't you!" Davis thought as she just crushed him with those apathetic words. Davis thought "What do I have to do to get her to like me? Make an Internet company!"   
  
"Well now that everyone's here, let's go. Ken, Izzy, and Matt, and all of the Digimon are already in the DigiWorld." Matt said to everyone.  
  
"Wait, why don't we invite Mimi and Michael." Joe says "We can e-mail them"  
  
"Good idea, I'll e-mail them right now," Sora said. After a while, she got an error message:  
  
CONNECTION ERROR- UNABLE TO FIND SERVER.  
  
"That's odd." Sora says. "Maybe the server in New York is down?"  
  
"Nah, she probably unhooked her modem to set up a conference line!" Tai says. "I mean, she spends half her time talking on the phone!"  
  
"Hey, Matt and the others are gonna get impatient." Cody interrupted "Let's go now and we'll e-mail Mimi when we get there."  
  
"Good idea." says TK. "Let's move on out!"  
  
They got their camping bags and held their D3's at Kari's computer. A bright blue light emerged and sucked them all into the Digital World.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Hey, they're here!" Izzy tells Ken and Matt. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
Yolei answered. "We were waiting for Davis to get his stupid butt over here!"  
  
"Hey! I would've been here sooner if someone told me about Joe's car!"  
  
"Stop arguing, you too!" Joe said. Then he turned towards Izzy- "Did you guys find a good campsite?"  
  
"Yeah" he said. "It's that place near the waterfalls, do you all want to...  
  
But suddenly, Izzy was interrupted by a loud crack of trees and ground from a distance away. All of the Digidestined and their Digimon turn toward the noise to see a white column of light ripping through the earth about a 1/2 mile away.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Matt yelled.   
  
"I don't have a clue!" Ken said, while asking himself that same question.  
  
They all watch the bright light to see something drilling through the ground. It looked like a flying saucer, but it was connected to a tall steel structure.  
  
"Should we digivolve?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Go ahead, but don't attack it until we know what it is." Tai says.  
  
All the digimon get ready to digivolve.   
  
DIGIVOLVE TO...  
  
But they couldn't.  
  
"I don't understand! What's going on!" Kari yells.  
  
"That thing coming out of the ground must be the reason why our Digimon can't digivolve!" Ken deduces.  
  
Suddenly, the light vanished, and the structure was revealed.   
  
"What is that?" TK asks.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Izzy exclaims.  
  
"You know what it is?" Cody asks.  
  
"It's the Space Needle!" Izzy says.  
  
"The Space what?" Davis interrupts.  
  
"The Space Needle. It's an observation tower in Seattle, Washington."  
  
"That came from America? But how?" Sora asks.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a vortex sucked it in."  
  
Suddenly, Hawkmon sees people in the observation tower He also sees something wrong.  
  
"You guys!" Hawkmon yells down to them. "There are people in there! And the building is about to fall over!"  
  
"Oh my God! They're gonna be killed if we don't help!" Yolei says. "We gotta help them out!"  
  
"But how, we can't get our Digimon to digivolve." Cody says.  
  
"Let's try to Armor-Digivolve!" Veemon says.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Davis says.  
  
All of the new Digidestined yelled: Digi-Armor Energize!  
  
Veemon...  
Hawkmon...  
Armadillomon...  
Patamon...  
Gatomon... ...Armor-Digivolve to.....!  
Flamedramon!  
Shurimon!  
Digmon!  
Pegasusmon!  
Nefertimon!  
  
They digivolved and headed towards the people, who were either panicking or unconscious.  
  
Shurimon stretched his vine legs all the way to the top of Space Needle and grappled the structure to prevent it from falling over. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon helped the people climb onto them, with TK and Kari telling them to calm down. Flamedramon leaped into the building and got the unconscious people out of harms way. Digmon was using friction against his drill arms to weld the steel girders of the Space Needle together, hoping to keep it from falling over. Suddenly, one of the other girders snapped, and a large steel beam was about to crush Yolei and Davis.   
  
"Help!" Yolei yells. Suddenly, an familiar voice yelled out in response to her plea for help.  
  
FLOWER CANNON!  
  
A giant burst of plasma energy raced towards the metal beam and blasted it out of the way. Millions of petals were blasted all over the ground.  
  
"Lillymon?!" Sora said in disbelief.  
  
_____________________  
  
Digmon was just putting the finishing touches on the Space Needle. "There!" he says in his Texan accent. "Y'all don't have to worry about any falling buildings. Now, who exactly is the flower fairy over here?  
  
"Nice to meet you, Digmon, my name is Lillymon. I'm the Ultimate version of Mimi's Palmon. I saw this beam of light go through the ground and I figured that you'd all be here!" Lillymon says.  
  
"Figures, we do end up getting into trouble when we come here, huh!" Joe said sarcastically. "Exactly how did you digivolve?"  
  
I had digivolved to help Betamon get out some mud. I brought him.." Her black eyes opened wide. "Oh goodness, I left Betamon in that tree!"  
  
"Don't worry, I got down!" The frog-like digimon says from a distance. "Thanks for leaving me there!"  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, but I had to stop a beam from falling on Davis and Yolei." she said in her most apologetic voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"No biggie," Betamon says. "You know I can never stay mad at you!"  
  
Okay, I don't mean to break up this `Full-House' moment, but can you explain what the Space Needle is doing here!" Matt says.  
  
"I don't know, exactly." Betamon says. "Other things have appeared here since the last few days, but they were never as big as that!"  
  
"There's a problem, though." Lillymon interrupts  
  
"And this isn't?" Joe says while pointing at all the dazed and confused people.  
  
"I mean that I can't de-digivolve back to Palmon." She says.  
  
"What's wrong with that, you're an Ultimate level Digimon!?" Davis says.  
  
"But it's not the level I'm supposed to be at." She responds.  
  
"She's right." Ken says. "All Digimon have what I call a `default' level. While I was the Digimon Emperor, I learned that it was impossible to keep a Digimon as a Champion or Ultimate permanently. The only way I was able to prolong it was using the Dark Spirals, and even those wouldn't last forever."  
  
"Then how is Lillymon not able to force herself to become Palmon. That should be extremely easy if it's her default." Joe says.  
  
"I think something- or someone- discovered how to halt all digivolving." Ken says.  
  
"But you did that too, so maybe you can undo it." TK says.  
  
"I was able to only prevent digivolving. I never could master de-digivolving. Even with my old Black Digivice, I was never able to block that." Ken says.  
  
"So someone's trying to conquer the Digital World again?" Matt says.  
  
"I don't think that is what this person wants." Izzy says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody says.  
  
"Well, if this person wanted to conquer the DigiWorld, then why stop the Digimon from de-digivolving?" Izzy asks hypothetically.   
  
"To destroy us..." Lillymon says in a solemn tone.  
  
"Huh?" everyone asks.  
  
"Well," she continues, "I feel myself getting weaker and weaker."  
  
"That could be it," Ken says in response to her worry. "I've theorized that if a Digimon cannot return to his default stage, then it could be deleted. But it's only a theory that I haven't even tested, yet," he says so as to not make Lillymon panic.  
  
"But most Digimon cannot digivolve unless they've been in contact with a digivice. For all we know, Lillymon is one of the very few digimon not in her default level."  
  
"So if this supposed enemy isn't after the DigiWorld, then is he after the Real World?" TK asks.  
  
"That could be it," Izzy says, "but we should investigate a little more before we decide on anything. Let's go back to the Real World."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Joe says, "How do we bring all these people back. We can't just leave them here!"  
  
"Yeah, let's bring them back to America. They wouldn't be too happy to wind up in Japan." Ken says.  
  
"Okay, tell the girls to bring them to the computer terminal." Tai ordered to TK.  
  
___________  
  
Sora, Kari, and Yolei were busy trying to explain exactly what happened to these people where exactly they were.  
  
"So this is the Digital World?" one woman asks. "Where are all the computers, they're digital, aren't they?"  
  
"It's not that kind of digital," Yolei tried explaining. "It's like a..." She paused and whispered to Sora, "What exactly is the digital world, no one ever explained it to me."  
  
"Well," Sora began, "it's like, a world in the Internet."  
  
"We're on the Internet!?" a man said.  
  
"Kinda, it's just bits and pieces of it." Kari said.  
  
"So how'd we get here?" a teen guy asked.  
  
"I don't know how you all got here, but we used these to come." Kari said as she showed the girl the D3.  
  
"Then how do we get out?" a very scared woman asks.  
  
"Don't worry, we figured it all out!" TK yelled as he ran to the girls. When he got up to the crowd, he told them that they'll be out in a matter of minutes.  
  
"But how, TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"We'll use our D3's to bring them to Seattle one at a time." Then he turned to the crowd and said: "everyone form a single file line and follow me!" Everyone gladly got up and followed him to the computer monitor inside a log.   
  
"It's all set, everyone!" Izzy said. "I've programmed the computer to take you back to America."  
  
Everyone was excited and cheering, but that ended when an urgent voice came from the computer. "Sora, Matt, somebody!.....Help!"   
  
"Oh no! That sounds like Mimi!" Davis says.  
  
"Mimi!," Lillymon says to her friend on the computer screen. "What's wrong?!"  
  
A distressed Mimi says "We lost contact with the rest of the world. The United States has this wall-thingy all around its borders!"  
  
"That could be why I couldn't e-mail her!" Sora says.  
  
"Don't worry, we're on our way." Tai says. "Izzy, reprogram the gate to take us to New York City!"  



	2. The Enemies Reveal Themselves

Chapter 2: The Enemies Reveal Themselves  
  
Tai, Joe, Matt, TK, Kari, and Davis- and their digimon- arrived in Mimi's room from her computer. Mimi was so glad to see them. She already felt safer.  
  
"Thank God y'all were able to come!" she says as she gave them all a big hug. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're back in the DigiWorld, helping the people from the Space Needle get back home." Tai says.  
  
"So the Space Needle got sucked into the DigiWorld! Everyone was saying how it just sank into the ground and was swallowed by this white light." she explained.  
  
"This is very weird!" Davis says. "Why would a building just get sucked into the Digital World? Someone has to be behind this! But who?"  
  
"That's what we're here to find out!" Matt says. "Now what wall were you telling us about?"  
  
"This one!" Mimi says as she opens her curtains. Out past the New York City skyline, a aurora-like wall of energy emerged from the ocean. "It appeared only hours ago, and no plane or ship can get in or out of it. The army has even shot missles at it, but they don't even scratch the stupid thing! Even Canada has tried to drill a tunnel underneath it, but the wall goes underground for who knows how far!" She gazes out at the wall of energy and begins to tear up. "Oh, I don't know what's going to happen to us. For all we know that wall will kill us all!" She begins to cry.  
  
Tai walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Mimi. We've been in worse jams than this, and we've always gotten out of them. We'll figure out what's going on, and we'll stop it!" he says as he moves a bang of her pink and strawberry hair from her eye.  
  
"Thanks, Tai. You're right, if we can save the Digital World, then we could save our world, too." Just then, her computer brightens up and Lillymon emerges from it.  
  
"Lillymon!" Mimi yells at the top of her lungs with happiness.  
  
"Oh Mimi, I...missed...you." Lillymon says as she collapses on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Lillymon!" Mimi asks as she sees her friend collapse.  
  
"Lillymon's getting weak because she can't de-digivolve back to Palmon." Kari says.  
  
"I don't understand. Why can't she?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Hold on, I have an idea." Joe says. "Mimi, give Lillymon your digivice."  
  
Without questioning him, Mimi got up, went to her drawer, and got her old digivice. "Here Lillymon," Mimi said as she placed the digivice in her hands. "I don't know what's supposed to happen, but please get better."  
  
As Mimi puts the digivice into Lillymon's hand, it emits a white light. When the light disappears, Lillymon awakens.  
  
"Where am I?" Lillymon asks. Then she remembers where she went, and after seeing Mimi, she remembered.  
  
"Mimi, thank goodness you're okay!" she said.  
  
Davis was confused. "How did you know that the digivice would do that, Joe?"  
  
"I remember that Leomon was able to digivolve when he touched our digivices. I guessed that it could re-energize Lillymon." Joe says.  
  
"Thanks, Joe" Lillymon says "You saved my life!"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess..." Joe stammered.  
  
"Mimi, do the televisions work still?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't use the satellite dish, anymore." She explains  
  
"Honeybunch," Mrs. Tachikawa said, "I heard some yelling, can I come in?"  
  
Mimi got nervous. She had to stall. "Hold on one second, Mom, I have to get dressed." All the others hid their Digimon in the closet. "Mimi, how are we going to explain to your mom how we got here from Japan," Joe said. "And what about Lillymon? She's too big to hide in your closet!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Mimi says. She grabbed her pink cowboy hat off of her bedpost and put it on Lillymon to cover the lilly on her head. She also got her sunglasses off of the desk and put them on her. "Lillymon, you need to fold your wings behind your back." Lillymon did as Mimi said.  
  
"Come in, Mom!" Mimi says.  
  
"I was kind of..." Mimi's mom began, but then she say all of the other kids in Mimi's room. "Aren't you Mimi's friends from Odaiba? Where did all of you come from?"  
  
" I told you that they came to visit me from Japan when I got home from school. You must not have noticed them come in." Mimi says.  
  
"Oh, I guess I was too preoccupied with the news." Mrs. Tachikawa said. "Looks like you kids picked a bad time to come. I hope y'all will be able to get back home, soon." She then looks at Lillymon. "Hey, who's your friend? I don't quite remember her."  
  
"Oh, she's..." Mimi started, but was unable to make up a name off the top of her head.  
  
"...Lillian." TK said quickly. "Lillian Smith." Lillymon just nodded her head in agreement, hoping TK's story sticks.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lillian. I'm Mimi's mother." Mrs. Tachikawa then notices Lillymon's green hair. "I see you're like my daughter, always dying your hair into so many crazy colors. Maybe I should get some red highlights just to fit in around here!" Mrs. Tachikawa says with a giggle   
  
"Sweety, come downstairs quickly!" Mimi's dad yells.  
  
Everyone rushes downstairs to see what he was doing. All of their Digimon, curious to see what they were looking at, sneak downstairs and hide behind the couch. All the kids look at the big screen TV in disbelief. A large wolf-like creature was tearing up Time Square!  
  
"It's Garurumon!" Matt yells. Gabumon whispers to him,"No, Matt. That's Goruramon, a Virus-type Digimon."  
  
"I'll go upstairs and tell Izzy and the others to come here quickly." TK said.  
  
"Digimon? You mean those little monsters that y'all had about three years ago?" Mr. Tachikawa asked.   
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Tachikawa," Matt says, "but I can't explain now. Come on everyone, we gotta stop that thing from tearing up the city."  
  
The rest of the Digidestined- Sora, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Cody- came downstairs from Mimi's room with all of the Digimon- including Michael's Digimon, Betamon.   
  
"Aahh! where'd you all come from!" Mrs. Tachikawa screamed.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Mom. We gotta go." Mimi says. But as she was about to join the rest of the Digidestined, her father grabs her arm.   
  
"I'm not letting you go." her father says. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect her!" Lillymon says. She takes the hat and sunglasses off, and she unfolds her wings from behind her back.  
  
"Lillian is a Digimon?!" Mrs. Tachikawa screams, just before fainting.  
  
Mimi gets her arm out of her father's hand. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I have to help." Before her father can answer her, Mimi and Lillymon leave the house.  
  
As Mimi's father tries to awaken Mrs. Tachikawa, he says in a low whisper: "I thought we left it all behind."  
  
____________________  
  
Using Raidramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon, all of the Digidestined reached Time Square. Cars were crushed, building walls were smashed in, and the beautiful neon lights were smashed. They finally see him- Goruramon. He looks a lot like Garurumon, except his stripes are black and his fur is a deep crimson red. His eyes were yellow and bloodshot. His teeth were long and sharp, and when he snarled his mouth would foam.   
  
"Okay, everyone attack!" Tai yells.  
  
PEPPER BREATH  
BLUE BLASTER   
SPIRAL TWISTER  
SUPER SHOCKER   
MARCHING FISHES   
  
The attacks have some affects on him, but not enough. Goruramon yells:  
  
BLACK HOWL  
  
A black blast of sonic waves emanate from Goruramon's mouth. It knocks Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon against a building. Lillymon then flies over him and yells  
  
FLOWER CANNON  
  
The blast hits Goruramon, but it has very little affect. Lillymon is still too weak. Goruramon sends out another BLACK HOWL, knocking her into the giant NBC monitor high above Time Square.  
  
"Lillymon, no!" Mimi yells as she sees her friend smash into the screen.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi," Halsemon yells, "I'll get her out."  
  
Nefertimon and Pegasusmon restrain Goruramon using their GOLDEN NOOSE, and Raidramon and Digmon begin to attack  
  
THUNDER BLAST  
GOLD RUSH  
  
Raidramon's THUNDER BLAST electrocutes Goruramon, and Digmon's GOLD RUSH send his drills crashing into Goruramon. Goruramon is defeated, but instead of being deleted, be de-digivolves into a digimon that looks a lot like Gabumon. The Digimon has a black horn, green skin, and a fur coat that is the same colors as Goruramon.  
  
"Hey," Ken says, "how did that Digimon de-digivolve?"  
  
"Psychemon, return!" a voice yells from an alley. The evil Digimon gets up and rushes towards the voice.  
  
"Come on, let's follow it!" Davis yells. He gets on Raidramon and they chase after the strange Digimon. Suddenly, he hears a voice yell out.  
  
SPIT FIRE  
  
A napalm-like blob spewed out at Raidramon. It hit and burned into his skin, forcing him to de-digivolve back to Veemon. As Davis gets up off the ground, he sees a Digimon that looks like Agumon, except it was a light green color, and his mouth looked like that of a raptors. A mysterious boy suddenly walks up next to the dinosaur Digimon.  
  
"I see you met Bagumon, eh?" he says.  
  
Tai and the other Digidestined come into the alley and help Davis up  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asks.  
  
"I'm Trey, and this is my Digimon, Bagumon." the mysterious boy says. "I am, how you say, your evil counterpart!" This could've been true, too, because Trey had his hair fixed up just like Tai's, except his was a platinum-blonde. He continued to speak, "I even have my own crest: The Crest of Cowardice"  
  
"What! But how'd you get a Digimon?" Tai asks.  
  
"That ain't none of your business." Trey said. "I'd like you to meet all of your other counterparts. This is Mike, and his Digimon is Psychemon. I think you all met him already. He has the Crest of Animosity."  
  
Mike, who looks a lot like Matt with black hair and a leather jacket, is leaning against a brick wall. Psychemon is beside him.  
  
"And this is Sara, and her Digimon is Bidomon. She has the Crest of Hate." Trey says.  
  
Sara was like Sora, except her hair was braided and she wore a tank top. Bidomon was like Biyomon, but she was purple and had a sharper beak.  
  
One by one, Trey introduced the Digidestined to his friends. Israel was Izzy's counterpart. He had on jeans and a white T-shirt. He had the Crest of Ignorance, and his Digimon, Technomon, was a grey Tentomon look-a-like with scythes for arms and sharper back thorns. Amy was Mimi's counterpart. She wore the latest in fashion: Leather mini-skirt, cashmere sweater, knee-high boots, and her hair was dyed purple.She had the Crest of Apathy, and her Digimon, Alraumon, looked a lot like Palmon, except she had yellowish skin and a lavender flower atop her head. Joel was Joe's counterpart, and he had the Crest of Neglect. He wore an untucked Oxford shirt and khaki pants. His Digimon, Coliamon, was a black Gomamon with leathery skin. Karla was Kari's counterpart, and she had the Crest of Darkness. She wore a short dress, sandals, and velvet gloves. She also wore a cape and was holding some tarot cards. Her Digimon was BlackSalamon, an evil version of the normally sweet and cuddly Salamon . She also had an ivory ring around her neck. Finally, there was CJ. This was TK's counterpart. He had red hair, a blue Hawaiin shirt, and khaki shorts. He had the Crest of Despair. And no one could believe the Digimon he had- DemiDevimon!  
  
Trey then yelled "We are the Dark Digidestined, and we will take over this country, and then the Digiworld!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Davis yelled as he lunged towards Trey. But CJ ordered DemiDevimon to attack!  
  
DEMI DART  
  
DemiDevimon shot a poisoned dart at Davis and hit him in the shoulder. Davis fell to the ground. CJ told the Digidestined, "You can either try to attack us and allow your friend to die, or you can take him to a hospital. If I were you, I'd chose the second one."  
  
Then Karla said, "Come on, everybody, let's go have some fun in DC." Then they all disappeared into the night.  
  
"We'd better get him to a hospital, he's not looking so good!" Armadillomon says.  
  
"There's a hospital 5 blocks away. We'd better go now!" Mimi says.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Good thing you brought this boy in immediately!" said the doctor. "We were able to neutralize the toxins, but if you had been a minute too late, he might not have made it. But you don't have to worry, sir, he'll be all better by tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Tai says. "You're a lifesaver!"  
  
"I know, that's my job." he says in reply.  
  
Mimi then walks up to the doctor. She asks "How is he?"  
  
The doctor tells her what she told Tai. He also tells her that he had called Mimi's parents to come by the hospital. "This isn't good." Mimi thought to herself. She could imagine how they'd react. But then her imagination became reality.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa burst through the doors of the Emergency Room. "Mimi! What happened?" Her father says.   
  
"Daddy, Davis got attacked by a Digimon. He's gonna be okay, though."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that it would be too dangerous!" Mr. Tachikawa scolded his daughter. "Mimi, that could be you in that hospital bed!"  
  
"I know, Daddy," Mimi said, looking down at the floor, "But we couldn't just let that monster destroy downtown, could we?"  
  
"Mimi, there are much better qualified people to do that! The police, the National Guard the Army, but not a dozen kids!" Her mother yelled "Don't you realize that you could've gotten that boy killed tonight?!"  
  
"Damn it! Don't you think I know that, Mom! I'm sorry if y'all want me to be safe in my room, but I have to help stop these monsters!" Mimi yelled. Tears were running down her face "Because of me I've lost friends in the DigiWorld, so I won't let one of my friends die now. I am sick of being the cause of everything, and I am going to prove to everyone that I'm worthy to be called a Digidestined!" She immediately ran out the door, crying along the way.  
  
"Mimi, wait!" her mother yelled to her pleadingly, "Please, come back!"  
  
The other Digidestined were stunned. They had no idea that Mimi felt that way. She always seemed so carefree and joyful. This was a big shock.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence in the lobby, until Izzy discovered something. "Hey guys, do you remember when Karla said that they were going to go have fun in DC?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Sora asks.  
  
"I think I know where their next attack will be, and there's only one DC I know of in America." Izzy says.  
  
"Where's that" Agumon asks.  
  
Izzy Points to a map on his computer. "Washington D.C.!"   
  
  



	3. Six Riddles and a Mission

Disclaimer: The characters in this story feature characters of the show Digimon: Digital Monsters. They are being written without the consent of Toei Animation. It's still a good story, though. So enjoy!  
______________________________  
  
Digimon: Invasion USA  
  
Chapter 3: Six Riddles and a Mission  
  
Davis finally awoke from his sleep, seeing everyone around him.   
  
"Hey, he's waking up!"  
  
"How you doin, Davis?"  
  
Davis is still a little drowsy from the medications he was given. He couldn't figure out why everyone is so excited to see him wake up. Then he remembered getting hit by DemiDevimon's dart and passing out.  
  
Just then, Kari came into the room. "Davis, I was so worried about you! Are you all right?" Davis was so happy about hearing her say that, he felt like jumping out of bed and dancing! He thought to himself, "Maybe I should get poisoned more often!"  
  
The nurse walked into the room with Davis's lunch: Salisbury steak, carrot sticks, and some green gelatin. Davis looked sick again. "What IS this?"  
  
The nurse saw his disgust. "Sorry, I would have given you some fishsticks or macaroni, but the antitoxins we had to give you would've become lethal if you ate anything with too much starches in it. But I did get you some of this!" She took out a canister of whipped cream and squirted a small glob on his gelatin. "Bon Apetit" the nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"Yeah, that helps a lot." Davis said.  
  
"Looks like they're trying to poison you again, huh Davis" Veemon said, climbing out from his hiding place under the bed. "Are you going to eat that green stuff? I'll take it."  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead. Hey guys, what happened while I passed out?" Davis asked.  
  
"They just left." TK said. "It's kinda odd, they had a chance to attack, but instead they walked away from us."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, "With Davis poisoned, they clearly had the upper hand. They knew that we couldn't let him die. Why would they just pass up a perfect opportunity like that?"  
  
"Maybe they're on their way to Washington DC right now!" Izzy said. He explained to Davis about his theory of them attacking Washington.  
  
"Oh man, that can't be good" Davis said. "Hey, where's Mimi and Lillymon?"  
  
"We don't know, she just ran out of the door." Yolei explained. "Tai is looking for her right now. Lillymon is at Mimi's house, getting treated for those cuts she got from Goruramon's attack."  
  
Suddenly, Izzy's laptop began to beep...  
  
___________________  
  
Tai was climbing the stairs of the hospital towards the roof. The janitor told him that a girl with pink hair was crying up there. He knew that had to have been Mimi.  
  
He finally reached the roof, where he saw Mimi, on the edge of the building. He yelled to her at the top of his lungs, "Mimi, don't do it!!!"  
  
She turned around, confused. "Don't do what?" Tai got closer and realized that she wasn't near the edge of the building; if she would've jumped from where she was, she would've fallen only 5 feet.   
  
"Oh, I thought you were...uh, never mind." Quickly trying to cover up his stupid mistake, he asked "What's been bothering you, Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand even if I told you." She said, sitting down on the cold concrete.  
  
"Try me, you'd be surprised." Tai said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, it's just that all of y'all have been so helpful in the DigiWorld, and it made you all change for the better." She said as she sobbed a little. "But I haven't. I'm still the girl that has to be saved from everything, and I'm just totally helpless!"  
  
"Mimi, that's not true at all." Tai said sympathetically. "If you weren't with us, we wouldn't have gotten far at all."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Tai!" she yelled. "I'm a big girl, you can tell me the truth!"  
  
"I am telling you the truth, Mimi." he said. "Remember the time when Cockatorimon captured us guys, and you and Sora had to rescue us? And then there's the time you led that army of Digimon to save us from Piedmon's Vilemon. And don't forget the time your sincerity allowed Togemon to digivolve into Lillymon for the first time, and she was able to save everyone in the convention center!"  
  
"But look what happened to her after that!" Mimi yelled, "She was almost killed by Myotismon! She's not the only one that I let down, either. Chuumon and Leomon died because I was to weak to protect myself!"  
  
"Mimi, you know that they were reborn in the DigiWorld."  
  
"But what if one of y'all would've gotten hurt. One of you could've died because of me!" said Mimi, who was now crying immensely.  
  
"Mimi, is what your parents said about Davis almost dying because of you bothering you?" Tai said. "I don't think they exactly meant that. They were just worried about you. It's not your fault, don't worry!"  
  
"I guess you're right, Tai" Mimi says with a sigh.  
  
Tai took her hand and lifted her up gently off the ground. He puts his coat over her shoulders to keep her warm in the January air. "Come on, let's meet up with the others." he said.  
  
_____________  
  
As Tai and Mimi walk into Davis's hospital room, they see everyone crowded around Izzy's laptop. Izzy sees them walk in and says "Hey you guys, check it out! Gennai sent us an e-mail!"  
  
"Cool, what does it say?" Tai asks.  
  
"According to Gennai," Izzy says, "while us 7 original Digidestined went to the Digital World, 8 digieggs- each holding a total opposite Digimon to our own- were sucked into the Real World. These were Virus-type Digimon. There were also 8 crests attached to them. These are the Nega Crests. They are Cowardice, Animosity, Hate, Ignorance, Apathy, Neglect, Darkness, and Despair. Instead of being activated by the crests' owner's acts, it feeds off ours!"   
  
"What does that mean?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, our crests work when we show their actions," Tai explained. Remembering what he just told Mimi, he said "For example, when Mimi showed how sincere she was in saying that she wanted to help her family and friends escape from DarkTyrannomon, her Crest of Sincerity activated, and Togemon became Lillymon." Mimi figured that this was Tai's way of saying that she was an important part of the team, and she couldn't help but smile.   
  
Matt continued for Tai, "But with the Nega Crests, OUR actions affect them."  
  
Then Yolei broke in, "Oh, I get it! If we show hatred or animosity or despair, they become stronger!"   
  
"If they feed off of what we do, then we have to be extra careful on how we'd react." Ken said. "Izzy, keep reading the rest of the e-mail."  
  
Izzy continued on, "Gennai says here that eight kids must have found these digieggs and figured out that they have enormous power. The crests must have corrupted them! Now they seek to do what they want."  
  
"But why the United States?" Joe asks. "There are a lot of much easier countries to conquer."  
  
"I think they want to take over the world's superpower, first," Sora said, "to prove that they are stronger than anyone else!"  
  
"Yeah, they did seem a bit cocky back there," Davis said.  
  
Izzy continues to read, "According to a prophecy, Gennai discovered that there are 6 armor-digieggs in America. He thinks that these belong to us original Digidestined!"  
  
"So now our Digimon can armor digivolve!?" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to figure out where they are from these riddles from the prophecy." Izzy says. "I'm printing out the riddles right now."  
  
Izzy prints out the paper with the riddles on it. Each is addressed to a certain Digidestined:  
  
TO THE BEARER OF COURAGE- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS IN THE LAND THAT IS THE VOICE TO THE HEAVENS  
  
TO THE BEARER OF FRIENDSHIP- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS HIDDEN INSIDE THE GUIDING FLAME THAT IS AS COLD AS STEEL  
  
TO THE BEARER OF LOVE- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS BENEATH AN IVORY RAINBOW   
  
TO THE BEARER OF KNOWLEDGE- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS FROZEN IN A FAMILIAR LAND THAT YOU CANNOT REACH  
  
TO THE BEARER OF SINCERITY- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS BELOVED BY THE RED STICK THAT RULES THE PEOPLE  
  
TO THE BEARER OF RELIABILITY- THE EGG YOU SEEK IS DEEP IN THE LAKE LIKE THAT OF THE OCEAN  
  
"Could they be any more vague than that!" Joe asked sarcastically.  
  
"These are hard, it'll take us weeks to figure these out!" Sora said in despair.  
  
Izzy interrupts their complaining. "You guys aren't going to believe what Gennai told us to do!" Izzy said after reading the last line of the e-mail.  
  
"What is it, Izzy?" Tai asks.  
  
"Gennai said that the Dark Digidestined will go after the emperor of America!"  
  
"But we don't have a emperor," Mimi said.  
  
"But you do have a President!" Matt said  
  
"You mean they're going after President Clinton!" Davis says  
  
"He's not the President anymore, Davis," Yolei said, "It's that Bush guy now. Don't you keep up with politics!"   
  
"Yeah, but not another country's politics!" Davis responded.  
  
"We'd better hurry up, they could be there already!" Tai said. "When did the doctor say Davis could leave?"  
  
"He said Davis can get checked out in about an hour as long as he feels that he's strong enough." Joe says.  
  
"I'm ready to kick some Dark Digidestined butt!" Davis says enthusiastically as he jumps out of his hospital bed. But Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Yolei had to hide their eyes in embarrassment.   
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Davis asked, wondering why they're covering their eyes.   
  
"Davis, I think you should get something better on than that hospital gown!" TK said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Huh?" Davis said as he turned his head. The gown doesn't cover his back, they could all see his butt! "Aahh!" Davis yells in embarrassment, "Why the hell don't they have a back to this thing!"   
  
"Well, I'd better, uh... be going home and getting Lillymon." Mimi says, trying to think of a reason to leave so she won't have to laugh and make Davis feel any worse. "I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Bye."  
  
_______________  
  
As Mimi opened the door to her house, she saw Lillymon bandaged up, watching a movie.  
  
"Hey Lillymon, are you OK?" Mimi asks.  
  
"No prob. 'Tis only a flesh wound!" Lillymon quoted.  
  
"You've found Daddy's Monty Python collection, haven't you?" Mimi said with a smile. "Hey, do you think your strong enough to come to Washington with us? We have to go save the President or something like that."  
  
"Sure, just remind me that I left off at the scene with the Black Knight," Lillymon says. Just then, Mimi's parents slowly walk down the stairs.  
  
"Mimi, where are you going," Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Sorry, Mom, but I have to help my friends." Mimi says, without knowing how she will.  
  
"Mimi," Mimi's father said, "before you go, we have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked as she sat on the loveseat.   
  
"Well, we've tried to keep you out of this Digimon nonsense- or what we thought was nonsense." he said. "We were afraid that you'd get hurt, or worse. That's why we moved to America. To get you away from your friends and, hopefully, all influences of the DigiWorld."  
  
"So that's why we moved?" Mimi says in disbelief, "It wasn't because of Dad's promotion or y'alls deep hatred of Japan's socialist economy?"  
  
"Partially, but that's not main reason we've moved. We moved because we were afraid that you would've gotten hurt," Mimi's mom says, "but you have to understand that we didn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Me and your mother have been talking, though." Mr. Tachikawa continues, "We decided that we should trust you in what you do. I'm not quite sure what's going on, and I still don't think a bunch of children should be going around and fighting evil monsters. But I know that you're doing this for the best."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Mimi said, "Don't worry, I'll be back, but me and Lillymon have to catch a bus to DC."  
  
As Mimi and Lillymon started to leave, Mimi's dad called out, "Wait Mimi, don't go!"  
  
Mimi turned around in shock, "But, Dad, I thought you said I could..."  
  
He finished his sentence. "Don't go without this!" He takes out his wallet and pulls out a Visa Platinum Card. "Use this to take a plane there; it'll be twice as fast."  
  
"And we'll drive you and your friends there," Mimi's mom says, "and don't forget your disguise, 'Lillian'" She handed Lillymon the hat and glasses, along with some extra clothes that belonged to Mrs. Tachikawa. "You should also take our suitcases to hide all of those Digi-thingys, Mimi."  
  
"Thanks, Mom; thanks, Dad!" Mimi said with misty eyes. "I love you"  
  
"We love you, too" Mr. Tachikawa said, "But we'd better go, now. Your friends are waiting!"  
  
____________________  
  
They finally reached the airport in their caravan- Mr. Tachikawa drove half of them in one car, Mrs. Tachikawa had the other half in another car. They reached Kennedy International Airport, which was crowded with people trying to get out of New York. All the Digidestined and Mimi's parents got down with the Digimon in the suitcases.  
  
They reached the counter after waiting in line for who knows how long. "We need to get to Washington, DC!" Tai says.   
  
The person behind the counter says "Your in luck, half of the passengers canceled their flights. They're all afraid that something will happen there. But why do you kids want..."  
  
"Don't ask, just give us the tickets." Mimi said frustratingly as she gave the clerk her dad's credit card.  
  
The clerk scanned the credit card and issued them their tickets. "You'll be in first class, and your flight leaves in 10 minutes from gate 25A."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, and they all picked up their luggage and dashed towards gate 25A.  
  
When they reached the metal detectors, Davis tried to run through. However, a large guard blocked them, "Whoa there, speedy!" said the guard, "you have to put your luggage through the X-ray."  
  
This wasn't good. They'll see the Digimon, but they had no other choice. They put the suitcases on the conveyor belt and watched the guard's surprise at what was inside. "What exactly are these things, young man?" he said to Tai.  
  
Tai stuttered, "Well...you see, they're...um..."  
  
"Stuffed animals!" Mrs. Tachikawa said, "Yep, they're stuffed animals all right. Aren't they cute!"  
  
"Yeah lady, whatever" the guard said in an I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. But then out of nowhere, a crash of glass could be heard in the main lobby.  
  
"What was that!" yells Sora.  
  
"Look, they're Digimon, but what kind are they?" Kari says.  
  
"Those are Nanimon!" Lillymon says "They're strong soldier Digimon, and their POWER DRIVE attack will knock anyone out!"  
  
"But how did they get into the Real World?" Cody asks.  
  
"I guess we can thank the Dark Digidestined for this." Tai says.  
  
"Who cares!" Yolei screams, "Let's just get away from them before they reach us!"  
  
"I'll stall them!" Lillymon says, but Mimi holds her back. "Wait Lillymon, you're still too weak to fight!"  
  
Then Ken gets Wormmon out of the suitcase. "Wormmon, use your STICKY NET attack."  
  
"OK, Ken  
  
STICKY NET  
  
Wormmon sprayed out a silky, yet strong, blast of string. It weaves into a net and blocked the hallway leading into the gate.   
  
"Good job, Wormmon!" Ken says. Then he turns to Tai and says, "We'd better get to that plane; I don't know how long the net will last!"  
  
"You're right!" Tai says. "Come on everybody, follow me!" he says as he heads to the airplane's terminal.  
  
Everyone finally reaches the airplane, which is just about to take off. "Great, let's get on!" Gatomon says. But suddenly, the Nanimon race through the gate after them.   
  
"Oh no!" Yolei yells. "Hawkmon, digivolve!"  
  
DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!  
  
Hawkmon armor-digivolve to...  
  
...Halsemon.  
  
"It's time I took these guys out!" Halsemon says.  
  
TEMPEST WING  
  
he shouts as two powerful waves of red light shoot from the metallic wings on his helmet. They delete two rows of the Nanimon, but more would come through. Seeing a luggage cart, Mimi's father gets an idea. "Mimi, me and your mother will distract them and y'all get to Washington!"  
  
"Mom, Dad! That's too dangerous!" Mimi shouts.  
  
"Don't worry, honey! We'll be just fine, but y'all have to get to Washington!" Mimi's mother shouts back.  
  
"I'll take care of them, Mimi!" said Betamon, who was still hiding in a backpack. "They can take me to Michael."  
  
"Good idea, Betamon!" Matt says, handing him a copy of the riddles they've just received. "He can help us break these riddles."  
  
"OK!" Betamon says assuredly.  
  
Mimi's parents and Betamon get into the luggage cart and drive it away, and the Nanimon begin to pursue it. However, they aren't fast enough to reach them. More Nanimon race towards the DigiDestined, though. "Oh no you don't!" Lillymon yells  
  
SUPER POISON IVY  
  
Lillymon's vine hair stretches out and grabs the gate door. Using her hair, she pulls the gate closed before they can get through  
  
"Thanks Lillymon!" Mimi said.  
  
"No prob" Lillymon says as her hair returns to its normal length.  
  
The flight attendant comes up to the kids. "Excuse me, but what exactly happened out there!"  
  
"We'll explain, but this plane needs to leave now!" Davis says. "It's kind of an emergency!" He yells as he points to the dozen or so Nanimon trying to punch through the gate.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell the captain to leave immediately." She says in a panic.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sora yells, "The Nanimon broke through the gate!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Halsemon yells  
  
EAGLE EYE  
  
A hypnotic glare shoots from his eyes, making the Nanimon freeze in their tracks. "You must leave now, before the paralysis wares off!" Halsemon tells to everyone.  
  
The plane began to move slowly. As it picked up speed, the Nanimon were able to move again. But they could not run fast enough to catch it. The Digidestined escape, on their way to the White House.  



	4. Hail to the Chief...

  
Chapter 4: Hail to the Chief  
  
The Digidestined have arrived in Washington, DC, and are on their way to the White House on a bus. "Exactly how do we get to the President?" Matt asks. "We can't just ask to see him!"  
  
"I know," Izzy says, "We have to come up with a plan to get past all the security."  
  
"I have an idea." Ken says. Then he turns to Izzy. "Izzy, can you pull up anything on the White House that'll help us out, like uniforms or interns or something."  
  
"I know they have interns, there." Mimi says, "That's all they talked about a year or two ago."   
  
"Good, we'll just disguise one of us as an intern, get the proper clearance, and see the President." Ken says.  
  
"But none of us look old enough to be in college." Kari says.  
  
"What about Lillymon?" Gatomon says to Kari, "She'd pass for a twenty year old."  
"Yeah, we'll make Lillymon look like an intern," Joe says, "but how will she get the proper clearance? They don't just give that kind of thing away!"  
  
"I could use my Flower Necklace on anyone that gets suspicious." Lillymon says. "I've never used it on a human before, but it will probably work."  
  
"Flower Necklace?" Davis asks.  
  
"That's when Lillymon uses a ring of flowers to calm someone down." Mimi explains. "She used one on DarkTyrannomon to make him stop attacking, so it could work."  
  
"This is the White House we're talking about here!" Joe says. "It's not like we're gonna be able to just walk in and talk to this guy!"  
  
"Joe's right, we need to have a distraction or two." Sora says.  
  
"I can help!" Gomamon says. "I'll use my Marching Fishes attack and make them fly around. Flying fish should get their attention!"  
  
"Don't you all realize that this is a lot easier said than done?" Joe says.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have a lot of options!" Tai says, "besides, if we get caught, Lillymon will just take her disguise off and we'll tell the whole story. They'll have to believe us then!"  
  
"Can I just wait outside, then?" Joe says, unsure of his friends' plan.  
  
__________________  
  
"Here it is" Mimi says, pointing to the White House.  
  
"Wow, it's really big!" Biyomon says while poking her head out of Sora's backpack.  
  
"OK," TK says, "Me, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Lillymon, and Mimi will go in with the tour groups, and you guys can wait outside the gate."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Davis says. "Why do you get to go with Kari? Why can't I?"  
  
"Davis, the only reason they're going together is because their Digimon look the most like stuffed animals." Ken explained "Veemon's too big to pass off as one." Davis was thinking, "Why couldn't he be DemiVeemon right now!"  
  
"OK, here are the straps," Matt says to TK and Kari, "Tie them to Patamon and Gatomon." Following Matt's orders, TK and Kari tie the straps to their Digimon to make them look like backpacks. Kari puts Gatomon on her back, and TK puts Patamon on Mimi's back. "Wait," Patamon says, "Why can't I ride on your back, TK?"  
  
TK smiled, "Sorry, pal, but stuffed animal backpacks aren't exactly a guy thing!"  
  
Sora was digging through a suitcase that they brought with them. "It's a good thing Mimi's mother let us borrow some of these clothes!" she says. "Here Lillymon, this should look professional enough." she says as she hands Lillymon a red business dress and sunglasses. Then she gets out a beret. "And here's a hat for you to wear, too."   
  
"Wait Sora!" Mimi says, "Don't give her that!"  
  
"Why not?" Sora says.  
  
"Uh, well..." Mimi says, not exactly wanting to explain the whole Monica-thing. "Because it wouldn't fit! Use this instead!" she says as she gives Lillymon a turquoise Sunday hat.  
  
"Great!" Lillymon says as she puts the dress on over her other dress. "How do I look?"  
  
"Wonderful," Tai says, "You could be a regular model."  
  
"Enough flattery, you guys." Izzy says, "I've printed out an exact replica of the keycard the interns use. I've entered you in the roster of interns as Lillian Roseman, so don't use your Flower Necklace until it is absolutely necessary! And another thing, your name will only remain on the roster for 30 minutes, so you have to hurry!"V  
  
"Got it, but I don't know what floor it'll be on." she says.  
  
"Don't worry, I know it." Mimi says, "I did a report on the White House for my Interior Decorating Basics class last year."  
  
"Great, now go." Izzy says, 'and Gomamon will make a distraction."  
  
TK, Kari, Mimi, and their Digimon head towards the tourist entrance. As they enter, the other kids heard screams coming from behind them. People were running out of the Washington Monument. They were screaming "Ghosts! Help!"  
  
"Ghosts? They could be Bakemon!" Tai says. "Let's go get them."  
  
"Wait, maybe we shouldn't rush into it." Cody says.  
  
"Yeah, let's do a little spying of our own." Izzy says. "Tentomon, go to the top window and see what's going on, but don't get caught."  
  
"All right, Izzy." Tentomon says, flying off to the top of the monument.  
________________  
  
To your left is a painting of President Ronald Reagan, who was..." the tour guide says. But the Digidestined had more important things to take care of.  
  
Suddenly, fish begin to fly out of the fountain and around the windows. "Look," TK says, "Flying fish!"  
  
Everyone runs to the window. While they are distracted, they head through the hallways towards the Oval Office. Lillymon, with her fake ID card pinned to her business dress, walks confidentally with Mimi, TK, and Kari following them. "Excuse me, ma'am!" a man in a suit says to her. "May I see your clearence?"  
  
"Sure," Lillymon says, as she hands the card to the man.   
  
"Lillian? Are you new here?" he asks.  
  
"Yes..." she says, thinking of a reasonable story, "I just got hired"   
  
"Nice to meet you," the man says, "but who are these kids? You have to have special clearence for them."  
  
"Oh, these kids are...um..." she says, not able to think of an excuse to let them in.  
  
"We're with the Presidential Honors Program!" Mimi says, "We're this year's winners!"  
  
"Oh, OK," the man says, "but I still have to go get clearence. You wait here, and I'll get the proper papers for you kids."  
  
"Sure thing," TK says.  
  
As he walks past them and into a hallway, the Digidestined sneak off to the restricted area of the White House. "We need another distraction! Otherwise, we'll be caught!" Lillymon says.  
  
"Don't worry," Gatomon says, "I can do it!" Seeing a chandelier, she unstraps herself off of Kari's back and runs around the room. "MEOW!" she yells as she gets everyone's attention. Guards and Secret Service agents try to catch her, but she uses her agility to dodge them. She then jumps on the chandelier and climbs into the center of it.   
  
"I'll stay behind to keep an eye on Gatomon," Kari says, "You four go find the President!"  
  
Mimi leads Lillymon, TK, and Patamon. "The Oval Office should be straight ahead. All we have to do is get past the secretary." They walk in and Lillymon walks up to the secretary.  
  
"I'm here to take these kids to see the president." Lillymon says. "They are the winners of the Presidential Honors Program."  
  
"And who exactly are you?" the secretary says skeptically.  
  
"My name is Lillian Roseman. I'm a new intern..." she says, but the secretary interrupts her sharply.  
  
"Young lady, I have reviewed each intern to enter this building," the secretary scolds, "and I know that I did not hire you. Now tell me who you really are while I have the guards throw you out!" But before the secretary can push the red button to call for security, Lillymon takes her disguise off. The secretary is in total shock. "What the hell...!"   
  
FLOWER NECKLACE  
  
Lillymon flies into the air and spins around the secretary at a super-sonic speed. A ring of flowers wraps around the secretary and she falls to the ground with a smile on her face.   
  
"She'll be sleeping and having happy dreams for about 5 minutes," Lillymon explains, "then she'll wake up and not remember that we were even here!"  
  
"Good, now let's go see the President," TK says as he opens the door to the Oval Office. They all walk in to find a man sitting behind a desk. He looks up from his papers to see two kids and a lady with a flower on her head and leafs for wings. "Let me guess, your with Greenpeace, right?" he asks.  
  
Lillymon says, "No, Mr. President, we're here to save you!"  
  
___________________  
  
Tentomon hovered by the window of the Washington Monument. He peered out from behind to see the Dark Digidestined having a meeting while the Bakemon fly around and guard them. Israel and Jack were working on a bunch of computer terminals they had hooked up in the monument. Karla was using her Tarot cards, hoping to figure out what their next move will be. The rest were sitting in a circle, discussing what was happening.  
  
"Did they reach Washington?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know where they are now," Mike says.  
  
"Damn them," Trey says, hitting his fist against the ground. "Why can't they just die like normal people!"  
  
"Do you think they've figured out what we're doing?" asked CJ.  
  
"I don't think so," Trey says.   
  
"They have gone to seek the kings wisdom according to the card of the King of Cups and the card of the Sword." Karla says, flipping the cards over. "They are in the White House right now!"  
  
"Damn it!" Mike says, "How did they figure our plan out!"  
  
"Don't worry," Amy says while filing her nails, "it's not as if they can actually reach the President and tell him about us. I mean, no one would believe them!"  
  
"But we can't take that chance" Wiltmon says to Amy. "What will we do?"  
  
"I say we destroy them all!" Bagumon says. "Level that whole place!"  
  
"No, we need the President alive!" Trey says. "I say we kidnap him first, then we handle those other Digidestined. CJ! Karla! Go get our Ninjamon army! They should be able to handle this."  
  
"Right," they say. They walk up to a computer monitor and take out their black digivices. They look like the older models, except they are made of a shiny black metal. They hold them up to the screen and are sucked into the Digital World. Amy says, "You do realize that something else will be sucked into the DigiWorld, don't you?"  
  
"Do you think I care?" Trey says bitterly.  
  
"You should; that's the reason the Digidestined got suspicious, remember?" she says smugly.  
  
"Shut the hell up! No one cares what you think!" Trey says, with his face turning a deep red. Amy just smiled and laughed to herself.  
  
Just then, Israel and Jake walk up to them. "We've just finished converting the monument into a Control Spire!" Israel says. "We will be able to launch the White Rings around Washington within the hour!"  
  
"Great!" Mike says, "As soon as we take this city, we will be able to control the entire government, and then the world!"  
  
"But first we need to get the President away from those Digidestined!" Sara says.  
  
"Don't worry," CJ says through the computer. "The squad is on it's way." After saying that, the Ninjamon popped out of the computer one at a time.  
  
"Oh no!" Tentomon thinks to himself, "I gotta tell the others!"  
  
He flies down to Izzy to tell him about the urgent news. "Izzy!" he yells, "They're going to attack the White House soon, we've got to hold them off!"  
  
"Anything else?" Agumon asks Tentomon.  
  
"Yeah, they turned that monument into a control spire!"  
  
"Are they trying to capture our Digimon?" Ken asks.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better armor-digivolve!" Cody says.  
  
DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!  
  
Veemon...  
Hawkmon...  
Armadillomon......Armor-Digivolve to...  
...Flamedramon!  
...Shurimon!  
...Digmon!  
  
Just then, the fleet of Ninjamon rush out from the monument.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt, we'll help too!" Gabumon says.  
  
"OK, we're going to piss off a lot of Americans, but we may have to destroy the Washington Monument." Izzy says. "I don't see any other way!"  
  
"OK, Digmon, you heard Izzy!" Cody yells. "Attack it now!"  
  
Digmon yells  
  
GOLD RUSH  
  
and sends his drills towards the monument. But a barrier- exactly like the kind surrounding America- prevents his drills from hitting the monument.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sora yells. "They put a barrier around it! What'll we do know?"  
  
"We'll just stop the Ninjamon one at a time!" Davis says. "Flamedramon, get them!"  
  
"Sure thing, Davis!" he says as he charges at them. But they are too fast for him. Flamedramon then attacks with his FIRE ROCKETS attack, deleting three of them. Shurimon, the samurai of the Digimon, uses his DOUBLE STAR attack and nails two of them. He then is surrounded by them, but before they can hit him with their ninja stars, he uses NINJA WIND to teleport away from them. Digmon then comes out from underground and uses ROCK CRACKING and they are swallowed up by the earth.  
  
All of the Rookie Digimon guard the Digidestined from the Ninjamon.  
  
STICKY NET  
PEPPER BREATH  
BLUE BLASTER  
SPIRAL TWISTER  
SUPER SHOCKER  
MARCHING FISHES  
  
However, they were unable to stop them all, and about a dozen or so leaped over them and headed towards the White House.  
  
_____________  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but who are y'all?" President Bush asks Mimi.  
  
"I'm Mimi, this is TK and Lillymon. She's a Digimon." Mimi answers.  
  
"Digimon?" Bush asks.  
  
Mimi explains the whole thing about the Digimon and the Dark Digidestined that are supposed to attack. President Bush is even more confused, and a little skeptical.  
  
"Young lady, that's a mighty hard story to swallow." President Bush says. "Next you'll tell me that pigs can fly!" Just then, Patamon unstrapped himself and flew to the President. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Bush yells, "You're a flying pig!"  
  
"No, silly!" Patamon says, "My name's Patamon!"  
  
"So you're a Digimon, too?" Bush asks.  
  
"Yep, but we're nice Digimon." Patamon says while sitting on top of his head. "We like people!"  
  
"Yeah, but there are bad Digimon, too!" TK says. "And we think that they'll try to get you, which is why we had to see you!"  
  
"This is all too unreal! First there's a cat stuck in the Nancy Reagan chandelier, and now some kids are telling me that I'm in danger by digi-somethings." the President says in denial.  
  
"Mr. President!" Mimi says in anger, "We didn't break into the White House and risk getting arrested for terrorism or something for you to not believe us after we have a pixie Digimon in an interns uniform and a flying Digimon laying on your head! I mean, my parents voted for you; the least you could do is believe us!" Everyone was in shock. TK couldn't believe that Mimi was scolding the President of the United States! What's next- Ogremon winning the Mr. Universe contest?  
  
"I'm not doubting you, little lady, but it's gonna be a while before all this can soak in," Bush says, "But I tell you what; y'all seem to know more about this than I do. I'll call my Cabinet over for y'all to discuss this with them." Suddenly, though, breaking glass was heard.  
  
"Uh, oh!" TK says, "We'd better get you out of here!"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll call Marine 1 over here!" Bush says.  
  
TK leaves the Oval Office to see what was happening. Kari ran up to meet him, and Nefertimon was holding the Ninjamon back.   
  
ROSETTA STONE  
  
she yells as she sends a stoned tablet of energy at the Ninjamon. It explodes and deletes one of them. The rest of the Digidestined meet up to help Nefertimon out, but another dozen of Ninjamon follow, throwing their ninja stars at them.  
  
Marine 1 lands on the South Lawn. Secret Service agents and Army soldiers exit it and enter the White House. The soldiers fight with the Ninjamon while the Secret Service agents search for the President. TK and Kari meet up with them, while Pegasusmon helps out Nefertimon. "The President is with our friends in the Oval Office!" Kari yells. The agents follow her to the Oval Office.   
  
"Mr. President, are you okay," the head agent asks.  
  
"I'm fine, but where's Laura?" the President asks about his wife.  
  
"Help!" a woman screams.  
  
"Oh my God!" Bush says as he recognizes his wife's voice.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll save her!" the agent says, "but we have to get you to the plane!"  
  
"I'm not leaving my wife!" he yells in protest.  
  
"Look, Mr. President!" Mimi screams as she sees a Ninjamon holding a woman in a yellow business dress hostage. It is the First Lady, Laura Bush, and she has a samurai sword to her throat. "Give up, or your wife will die!" the Ninjamon says.  
  
"All right, but don't hurt her!" Bush says.  
  
"Mr. President, you can't!" TK says. But just then, the Ninjamon screams in agony as he is drilled in the back by another ninja star. It is Shurimon. The Ninjamon was deleted, and the First Lady fell to the ground. The President runs to her, "Laura, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she says, still confused about what was happening, "What's going on, George?"  
  
"We'll explain later" Shurimon says, "But we have to get out of here!" Shurimon then de-digivolves to Hawkmon. "I don't know how long we can hold them off; we're running out of energy!"  
  
They leave the White House and head to the helicopter. The other Digidestined and the Rookie Digimon are waiting for them at Marine 1. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon are coming, also. They are still shooting their attacks at the Ninjamon.  
  
CAT'S EYE BEAM  
STAR SHOWER  
  
They finally de-digivolve back to Gatomon and Patamon as they enter Marine 1. The helicopter quickly flies off and away from the battleground. The President looks at the White House. The columns have been cracked, the windows were smashed in. Smoke was coming from his office, which he just got in three weeks ago. "This is horrible." He mumbled to himself. Meanwhile, Davis was jumping up and cheering.   
  
"Hooray!" Davis says, "We showed those fake Digidestined who the real deal is!"   
  
"Yeah," Tai says, "but we still have to get the President to safety."  
  
Just then the shield surrounding the Washington Monument disappeared. White Rings flew out of in. There were thousands of them.   
  
"Oh, no!" Cody says. "They're going to get our Digimon!"  
  
"Wait a sec," Sora says, "those are way too many to be going after only 12 Digimon!" As she pointed this out, the Digidestined see the real target of the Rings- humans. The Rings wrapped around peoples' necks and put them under the Dark Digidestined's spell. More White Rings flew into the Capitol building and the Supreme Court; there was no doubt that they were going after the senators, representatives, and Supreme Court justices of America.  
  
"They weren't meant for Digimon, they were meant for people!" Matt says. He then sees about a dozen rings head towards them. "Hey guys! We have a problem!"  
  
"Don't worry" Biyomon says, "We'll handle it!" She, Tentomon, Patamon, Lillymon, and Hawkmon fly out of the helicopter and begin to destroy the White Rings.  
  
SPIRAL TWISTER  
SUPER SHOCKER  
BOOM BUBBLE  
FLOWER CANNON  
HAWK BUZZSAW (A/N- I don't know what the exact name is, but this sounds good)  
  
They destroy some of them, but the rest pass them up. They race towards the helicopter. Veemon sees this and gets the rest of the Digimon to stop them.  
  
VEE HEAD-BUTT  
DIAMOND SHELL  
LIGHTNING PAW  
  
All the White Rings are destroyed, but there are thousands more that have captured Washington DC. "Does this mean that we've lost?" Yolei asks.  
  
"They captured the government!" Davis says.  
  
"Well, technically they've only captured the Federal government," the President tells Davis, "but each state has its own governing system. They do not need the Federal government in order to function. These other kids will have to capture each individual state in order to claim America."  
  
"And that's not exactly very easy," Laura Bush says, "because each state has military bases in it, and since they know what has happened to Washington, hopefully they'll be ready to act."  
  
"But ma'am," Izzy says to the First Lady, "if those kids make it look like nothing happened in Washington, then they will have total control of the military!"  
  
"That must be why they wanted to conquer America first," Ken figures, "because it would be harder to do it when the US government saw what they were doing! By starting with America first, they gain control of the world's most powerful military!"  
  
"But with them having to take over each state at a time, we still have a chance to stop them." Tai says.  
  
"But how, young man?" the First Lady asks.  
  
"We need to find these eggs" Izzy says, "by solving these clues."  
  
"Mr. President," the co-pilot says, "The Vice-President and some of the Cabinet members are waiting for you at Andrews Air Force Base. We will be taking Air Force 1 to a remote location in Kansas for your safety. We're also bringing in your daughters to keep anyone from using them as hostages."  
  
"Good job, sir," Bush says. Then he turns to the Digidestined, "I am still confused about all of this, and I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed! But I do know when to take advice, and you kids, and your Digimon, are coming with me to brief my Cabinet. You seem to know what you're doing, so America- and the world- is counting on you."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. President," Matt says, "We'll stop the Dark Digidestined,"  
  
Marine 1 begins to make it's descent at the base. The President and First Lady escort the Digidestined to the gigantic jetliner-   
Air Force 1.  
  
  
  



	5. A Meeting in the Skies

Digimon: Invasion USA  
  
Chapter 5: A Meeting in the Skies  
  
The Digidestined are in Air Force 1. It was a lot nicer than the jet they had flown on from New York. They were in amazement- very few people ever get to see the inside of the President's plane! Let alone be briefing the President on the fate of the world! He is sitting at the head of the meeting room's table with his wife Laura. To his right is his Vice-President Dick Cheney with his wife. To his right is his Secretary of State Colin Powell and his National Security Advisor Condaleeza Rice. The Digidestined were sitting around the table with them. The Digimon, though, were being polite and introducing themselves to the confused people.   
  
"Hi, I'm Agumon!" the dinosaur Digimon says to Mr. and Mrs. Cheney.  
  
"Uh, hi..." The Vice-President gulps out. "You're not carnivorous, are you?"  
  
Meanwhile, Armadillomon was saying hello to Mrs. Rice. "Gosh, your purdy!"  
  
"Well,...uh, thanks..." Condoleeza says. "So you're a Digimon?"  
  
"Yep!" Armadillomon says excitedly.  
  
"Well," Colin Powell says, "what exactly happened!"  
  
"Washington was captured," the President says. "And these children may be able to help us. Go on and explain what's going on, kids, y'all know more about it."  
  
So Tai and the other Digidestined explain the stories of the Digiworld, digivolving, the Space Needle's mysterious arrival to the Digital World, and the Dark Digidestined children. They also show them the riddles that are supposed to guide them to the digieggs.  
  
"I can't believe children can cause so much of this misery," Mrs. Cheney says.  
  
Secretary Powell asks the Digidestined, "So let me get this straight- if you find these new eggs, you will be able to make your Digimon grow stronger?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Matt says.  
  
"Will your Digimon be strong enough to stop the Dark Digidestined?" The President asks.  
  
"We hope so," Izzy says. Then he turns to Tentomon, "hey, buddy, what was it that you said about black digivices?"  
  
"Oh," Tentomon says, "the Dark Digidestined had some, and that's how they are able to bring Digimon over here to attack us! Amy said something like 'You know something else will be sucked into the DigiWorld' or something like that."  
  
"Black digivices, huh." Ken says, "If I can program my digivice to work like it did as a black digivice when I was the Digimon Emperor, than maybe Wormmon can digivolve. I'll work on it right away!" Ken takes his digivice out and begins to reprogram it.  
  
"Something else get sucked into the Digital World?" Kari says, "That must mean that everytime they go to the DigiWorld with those black digivices, something from the Real World gets sucked in with them. That must be why the Space Needle appeared there!"  
  
"And other things have been disappearing, too." Vice-President Cheney says, "Part of the Golden Gate Bridge sank into the San Francisco Bay, and they can't find it underwater. Also, a white light had swallowed up a Detroit car factory, a Cincinatti downtown skyscraper, and the Denver Broncos' Stadium! If this keeps up there won't be anything left of America to protect!"  
  
Suddenly, Condaleeza Rice interrupted. "Can you read me your riddle, Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, OK," Mimi says, "It says to the bearer of sincerity: the egg you seek is beloved by the red stick that rules its people. But I don't know what it means."  
  
"I may be able to," Condaleeza says, "there is an exhibit on display in the Capitol building of Louisiana. It is called the Magnolia of Louisiana, and it's shape forms into an egg. It is in Baton Rouge, which literally means "red stick" in French. That may be where you need to start looking."  
  
"Great, we found my Digiegg!" Mimi says with hapiness. "All I have to do is get to Louisiana and pick it up."  
  
"We'll get a plane for you." the President says, "I think this counts as a matter of national security. Condy, send these riddles to everyone available; we need to solve all of these!"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. President" Condaleeza says as she types up the riddles and sends them to the FBI agents across America.  
  
"And Colin," Bush continues, "get some planes to bring Mimi to Baton Rouge, and inform the governor of Louisiana about what's happening."  
  
"I'm on it," the Secretary of State says.  
  
"But what if the Dark Digidestined know about the digieggs, too?" Cody says.  
  
"Yeah, they may try to ambush us!" Joe says.  
  
"We should go along to protect them!" Kari says. "Me and Gatomon will go with Mimi and Lillymon to make sure no one tries to get them."  
  
Suddenly, a horrifying screech echoes in the sky. Everyone rushes to the windows and sees a large grey bird flying towards Air Force 1. It looked like Birdramon, except it was a light grey, and it had red talons and a sharp beak with ferocious wolf-like teeth. Sara is riding on top of her Digimon's back.   
  
"Oh no! It's Bidralamon!" Biyomon screams.  
  
Izzy takes his laptop to the window and pulls up Bidralamon's profile. "She's the Virus-type form of Birdramon. She is as ferocious as a falcon, and her Comet Fire sends out dozens of fireballs that will rain on anybody unfortunate enough to get in their way! This isn't good, guys!"  
  
"Well, I think it's time to clip that birds wings!" TK says, turning to Patamon. "You ready?"  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE  
Patamon...  
Gatomon...  
Hawkmon......armor-digivolve to...  
...Pegasusmon  
...Nefertimon  
...Halsemon  
  
They leap out of the President's airplane and fly to intercept Bidralamon and Sara. Bidralamon begins to attack  
  
COMET FIRE  
  
A twister of fire belows out from her mouth and flies upward. It flies highter into the air, and then it explodes into hundreds of fireballs. They rain on the three Armor Digimon. They are injured, but the return their attacks.  
  
TEMPEST WING  
QUEEN'S PAW  
EQUA SPEED  
  
The three blasts hit Bidralamon. Sara is knocked off and she falls. Bidralamon flies down and catches her in her talons.  
  
In the plane, the Digidestined watch as this happens. Yolei involuntarily says out loud, "It's too bad she didn't just let her fall." Suddenly, a beam of black light shines out of her D3 and shoots Bidralamon. Yolei realizes what had happened, "Oh my God! I just made her stronger!"  
  
"What?" Tai asks.  
  
But his attention is captured by the black light engulfing Bidralamon. She begins to yell out in excitement.  
  
Bidralamon...digivolve to...  
  
...Vulturudamon!  
  
Suddenly, a giant vulture-like Digimon was flying with Sara in her hands. She was twice as big as Air Force 1 itself. It had black and white feathers, and it had a helmet made out of a giant bird skull. Its arms are leathery wings, and the hands are at the ends of them. She begins to attack  
  
BLACK BLADES  
  
One of the blades of black energy shoot towards Pegasusmon and hits him. He de-digivolves back to Patamon and falls. Halsemon dives down to catch him, then he brings him back to TK. The other blade heads towards the airplane. Nefertimon attacks the blade.  
  
ROSETTA STONE  
  
She shoots the large tablet at Vulturudamon's attack, but the stone misses. The blade comes closer to Air Force 1.  
  
"Quick!" the President screams to the captain, "deploy the decoy missle!" Suddenly, a missle shoots out from the wing of the plane and shoots towards the black blade. Before hitting it, the missle detonates and flings millions of tiny reflective mirrors around the blade. The mirrors reflect the energy of the blade into thousands of other directions, stopping Vulturudamon's attack from hitting. The blast still rocked the plane and threw everyone to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Davis yells in amazement.  
  
"It's a decoy missle," the Vice-President. "They're used to refract homing missles. Good thing it worked for this, too!"  
  
"We're still in trouble, though!" Tai tells everyone. "We have two Armor-Digimon out there fighting an Ultimate!"  
  
"I'll help them!" Lillymon says, but before she could reach the door, Mimi grabs her arm. "Lillymon, you can't go out there, you're still too weak to fight. You need to rest."  
  
"But Mimi!" Lillymon objects, "I can't just sit in here and watch that overgrown parakeet kick our friends' butts!"  
  
"Lillymon, your Flower Cannon barely taps Champion Digimon; it won't help against an Ultimate!" Mimi argues.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Ken says, "I finished reprogramming my D3. I may be able to allow Wormmon to digivolve!"  
  
"Then go for it!" Davis says.  
  
"Ready, Wormmon?" Ken asks his Digimon.  
  
"Yep." Wormmon says. He uses his silk string to hang out of the door, and he begins to digivolve  
  
Wormmon...digivolve to...  
  
...Stingmon!  
  
Stingmon flies at Vulturudamon at top speed. He uses his sword and hits the evil Digimon in the chest. She screams and swats Stingmon with her winged arm. As he falls, Nefertimon attacks.  
  
ROSETTA STONE  
  
The stone hits Vulturudamon in the chest wound and explodes. Vulturudamon screams in agony and de-digivolves back to Bidomon. Sara begins to fall again. In the air, she falls to her Digimon and grabs her. As they fall, Sara takes out a small laptop from her purse. She quickly turns it on and takes her black digivice out. "I'm outta here!" she yells as she holds her digivice to the small computer. She and Bidomon are sucked into the computer and into the DigiWorld. The digidestined see only a small computer falling.  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken yells to his Digimon, "your digivolution won't last for long! Hurry up and get on the plane!"  
  
"OK, Ken!" Stingmon yells as he rushed to meet up with his friend. But Ken's digivice shorts out and Stingmon de-digivolves back into Wormmon. As he falls, Nefertimon catches him, and the remaining Digimon get back on the plane.  
___________________  
  
"What happened to that girl?" Colin Powell asked.  
  
"She teleported to the Digital World," Joe says. "No doubt she's safe."  
  
"Since she used her digivice," Sora says, "than something else must have been sucked into the DigiWorld."  
  
"Mr. President!" one of the flight attendants rushed in. "You need to see what's on the news, sir." She uses the remote and turns a TV on.  
  
"This is a Fox New Alert!" the announcer says, "President Bush, Vice-President Cheney, and their wives were assasinated during the siege on the White House early this morning. No details have been given, but the Speaker of the House Dalton Hamilton, Democrat from New York, has made his first statement as the new President that the terrorists are being hunted down as they speak..."  
  
"Wait, he's the President now!?" Cody asks.  
  
"According to the Constitution, if both the President and the Vice-President are assasinated, then the Speaker of the House would become President." Vice-President Cheney explains.   
  
"So that's why Sara and Vulturudamon attacked us!" Izzy says. "Because they didn't want you two to be alive still and ruin their plans!"  
  
The anchorman continues his news flash: "The newly appointed President has just enacted Martial Law in response to the terrorists. Also, Congress has also discovered who the assasins are. They are Japanese children with monsters. Their names are Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody." Their pictures and their Digimon's pictures were posted on the television monitor. "If you see any of these people or monsters, contact the police!"  
  
"They blamed us for the fake assasination?!" Matt says in confusion.  
  
"But I'm too popular and pretty to kill anyone!" Mimi says.  
  
"I don't understand this!" Bush says in frustration. "How could the media buy such a story without any evidence?"  
  
"Look!" Gomamon says, leaning his head against the TV screen.  
  
"Gomamon, don't sit so close to the screen," Joe orders, "you'll get a headache."  
  
"But Joe, look at that guy's neck!" Gomamon says.  
  
All the kids look at the news anchor's neck. They see a White Ring around his neck.  
  
"He's being controlled by one of those rings!" Gabumon says.  
  
"No wonder he looks so mean!" Patamon says.  
  
"Someone needs to call that news station and give them a piece of their mind!" Veemon says in anger.  
  
"Veemon, that's a great idea!" Davis says. "All we need to do is have the President call everyone up and tell them that he and the VP are still alive!"  
  
"Wow, good job Veemon!" Kari says, while kissing Veemon on the cheek.  
  
"You know," Davis says, "I actually did help him with the idea."  
  
"Of course you did, Davis," Kari says sarcastically.  
  
"Why can't I ever win!" Davis grumbles under his breath, "Just once, that's all I'm asking!"  
  
"Hey, guys," Hawkmon says, "I can't find Yolei!"  
  
_______________________  
  
In the storage section of Air Force 1, Yolei sat on a metal crate. She had been crying for about fifteen minutes, but it felt like forever. Suddenly, a woman's voice speaks to her. "Mind if I share a crate with you?" Yolei looks up and sees the First Lady.  
  
"No, go ahead." Yolei says softly.  
  
Mrs. Bush walks up to the crate and leans against it. "I see that you found my little quiet place, eh?"  
  
"Your quiet place?" Yolei asks.  
  
"Yeah, I sit in here when I need to be alone." Mrs. Bush says. "I've riden on this plane about half a dozen times, and I found that this is the quietest place on it."  
  
"Why would you need to be alone, Mrs. First Lady?" Yolei asks.  
  
"Well," the First Lady says, "I'm from a small town in Texas, and I'm not used to so much attention. When my husband became governor, more people paid attention to me. When George became President, I thought that I could handle it. But the media paid even more attention to me: what I wear, how my hair is done, how I welcome people, and a lot of other things. I don't hate it, but I need some quiet time for myself. And besides, you can call me Laura. What's your name?"  
  
"Yolei" she says.  
  
"Yolei, do you mind if I ask why you were crying?" Laura says.  
  
"Well..." Yolei says, "when we were fighting Bidralamon and Sara fell off, I said that I wanted Sara to fall. I wished that she had died! I feel like a monster!" Then she began to cry again.  
  
"Oh honey," the First Lady says, "don't feel bad, it's just a human instinct."  
  
"A human instinct?" Yolei says, confused.  
  
"When we or someone we love is attacked by something, we want that thing to go away." Laura Bush says, trying her best to console Yolei. "Sometimes people say that they hope someone dies, but no good person ever means it."  
  
"But how do you know that I'm a good person!" Yolei says.  
  
"Because if you weren't, you wouldn't be down here crying." Laura Bush says. "You're just a girl filled with love. Nothing can take that away from you." They then hear the plane slowly begin to descend. "Now let's get to our seats and buckle up before we land. You don't want to be standing up when the landing gear touch down. Trust me!" the First Lady says with a smile.  
  
Yolei couldn't help but smile as she jumped off the crate and followed Mrs. Bush to their seats.  
  
"There y'all are." President Bush says, "We're landing at Ft. Lewis Air Base now."  
  
Everyone sits down as the plane lands on the Kansas Air Base. As the Digidestined get off of the plane, three Air Force pilots walk up and salute the President. One of them says "Mr. President, sir! We are here to escort three kids to Baton Rouge: Mimi, Kari, and...uh,...Lillyman?"  
  
"That's Lillymon," the Digimon says while fluttering over their heads.   
  
"What the...?" the two pilots say as they see her.  
  
The President says, "They'll explain on the way, but you need to head down to Louisiana immediately!"  
__________________________________________  



	6. Digi-Egg Hunt

Chapter 6: Digi-Egg Hunt  
  
Three fighter jets streak across the sky over Baton Rouge. They finally land about a mile from the Capitol building of Louisiana. Mimi, Kari, and Gatomon crawl out from the plane, looking sick.  
  
"I'm not feeling very good," Kari says. Her Digimon wasn't looking to good either, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
  
"You should be used to it, Gatomon," Kari says, "You fly when you're Angewomon and Nefertimon."  
  
"Yeah, when I'm Angewomon and Nefertimon," Gatomon explains, "but this feline ain't used to Mach 2 speeds!"  
  
Mimi could sympathize with them. "That plane ride makes a roller coaster look like a love-tunnel!" she says as she tried to balance herself on her white high-platformed shoes. She looks up to see Lillymon laughing as she zips around in the air, "You three should fly more often!"  
  
"Excuse me, but we need to head over to see Governor Foster now." the pilot says as the car rolls by to bring them.  
  
As Mimi gets her bearings straight from that wickedly fast plane ride, she says, "Hey, Kari, maybe we could get some beignets after we get my digiegg!" (Author's note- Beignets pronounced ben + yays are a New Orleans pastry that tastes like a funnel cake).  
  
"You're hungry!" Kari says, "after taking a plane ride like that!"  
  
"Yeah, I hear they're great." Mimi answers.  
  
"Sorry ma'am," the driver says, "but beignets are made in New Orleans, and you don't want to be there right now!"  
  
"Why not?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" the man says, "Half of the French Quarter up and sank into the ground an hour ago! I figured it was bound to happen; New Orleans is below sea level."  
  
"Mimi," Kari says, "Bigger and bigger things are being sucked into the DigiWorld!"  
  
"I know," Mimi says, "We'd better get the digiegg to go!"  
  
__________________________  
  
Back at the Air Force base, the other Digidestined kids try to figure out what the riddles are supposed to mean. They haven't gotten any farther.  
  
"What land talks to heaven?" Tai asks the group. "Do they mean the Vatican? Jeruselum?"  
  
"No, Tai, it's gotta be in America, remember?" Sora says. Then she looked at her riddle again, "where exactly would you find a rainbow out of ivory?" she wondered.  
  
"These riddles sure are hard. At least Mimi knows the answer to hers, though." TK says. A man walks into the room. He says, "I have two more possible answers to the riddles."  
  
"For who?" Izzy says.  
  
"The one's for Friendship and Love." He says.  
  
"That's ours!" Matt and Sora say together. "What are the answers?"  
  
"Matt, we think yours is somehow imbedded inside the Statue of Liberty's torch." the man says.  
  
"That makes sense," Matt says, "It's a torch that is made of steel, and it can guide ships when the light is turned on inside."  
  
"What about mine?" Sora asks.  
  
"Yours may be under the Gateway to the West. It's a white arch in Saint Louis, Missouri. It kind of looks like an ivory rainbow." the man says. "We have four jets coming to bring you two there."  
  
"Four?" Sora says.  
  
"Yeah, we're going with you guys." TK and Yolei say. "Mimi's not the only one that needs a bodyguard."  
  
The man continues to speak. "We also have some guesses on some of them. One of them may be in Houston, but we don't exactly know where. We've also sent diving teams down to every lake in America for the Reliability one. The last one, though, could be in any frozen section of the world."  
  
"Figures mine has to be the hardest," Izzy says, "After all, I have the crest of Knowledge."  
  
"We still need to work on the last three, though." the man concludes. "After we put it through a super computer and by the eggheads at NASA and Los Alamos, we'll tell you three." the man says to Tai, Joe, and Izzy.  
  
_____________________  
  
Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, and Gatomon are escorted to the top floor of the Louisiana Capitol building. As the elevator doors open, they see a beautiful white and mauve colored magnolia under a glass display case. Some of the petals are open at the bottom, while the rest are closed into a bud. Condaleeza was right; the bud does look somewhat like an egg. On the front of it is a crest engraved into it. It kind of looks like a tulip, except it has a 'V' coming from the top of it.  
  
"It's beutiful!" Mimi says.   
  
"And it's yours," the governor says, holding up the executive order from the President, "good luck picking it up, though. No one was ever been able to pick it up. They had to chop down the magnolia tree to bring it here, but they weren't able to separate it from the tree. The bottom is actually a part of the original tree." The governor finished up his story as he unlocks the display case and takes the glass off. "Here you go, ma'am."  
  
Mimi slowly walks up to the magnolia. "I sure hope that NSA lady was right." she says as she touches the egg. "OK, 1...2...3..." She pulls hard on the egg, and it is lifted easily. It was so easy that Mimi fell over on her back! "Umph!"  
  
"Mimi, are you all right?" Kari asks her friend.  
  
"Wow, you are one strong little girl!" the governor says with his eyes wide open.   
  
Suddenly a pink light shot out from the digiegg's wooden base. It shot into Mimi's digivice. Mimi held her digivice in her hand and watched it as it changed into a D3. "Wow, I have a D3, Kari! And my very own digiegg!"  
  
"But not for long!" a voice said from behind them.  
______________________  
  
Matt and TK arrive at the Statue of Liberty. Because of the monster attacks, no tourists bothered to come to New York City. TK jokes about it a little, "At least we don't have to wait in any lines!" Matt couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Let's head up there now." He says. They walk inside and push the button for the elevator, but nothing happens. "Looks like the elevators out. We have to take the stairs."  
  
"Oh, no." Gabumon whines, "it's like Infinity Mountain all over again!"  
  
"It could be worse," Patamon says, "we could be climbing up those stairs to Pixiemon's house this time!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," TK says, "you can fly!"  
  
So they start climbing up the stairs- except for Patamon, of course. To pass the time, Matt remembered what happened about 4 years ago. "Hey TK, remember when I made a model of the Statue of Liberty out of sugar cubes for my World Geography class, and you ate the head off of it!"  
  
"Oh, God, you got so mad at me after that!" TK says, laughing. "I felt so bad that I ripped the head off of my GI Joe and glued it to your statue! But at least I got you an A on it, though!"  
  
"Yeah, my teacher thought is was a good metaphor for America's military during the Cold War." Matt says. "He probably thought I was a hippie or something!"  
  
They both started to laugh. Their Digimon start laughing because they were laughing. After they got halfway up to the top, TK asks Matt something. "Matt, do you sometimes wish Mom and Dad were back together?" Matt was taken by surprise by the answer. Ever since they got back from the DigiWorld after defeating Apocalymon, they never talked about their parents to each other.  
  
"Well...yeah," Matt says, "but I know it wouldn't happen. Ever since we got back from the DigiWorld, I knew it."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asks.  
  
"When we left, I thought that would make them love each other." Matt says, "but when we came back, they took their different directions. But at least they let us visit each other more often."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the same, " TK says, "Why can't they just get back together for our sake, don't they care how we feel?" He was doing all that he could to not cry.  
  
"TK," Matt says to him. "Mom and Dad feel this is the best for us; you were young and you don't remember, but when they were together they would fight all the time. In fact, Mom threw a vase at Dad's head and put him in the Emergency Room!"  
  
"What?!" TK says, amazed that Mom could actually do something like that to anyone, let alone Dad!  
  
"Yeah, so you can see why they divorced," Matt says. "But they still love us, you know that, right?"   
  
"Yeah," he said as he looked away. Matt knew TK hated to cry in front of people when he got older, so Matt did TK a "favor." Matt grabs TK's arm behind his back and pulls it up as hard as he could. TK screamed in pain. "Damn, Matt, this is no fricken time for this!"   
  
"What do you say then?" Matt says.  
  
"Ahh, Matt is the coolest guy to walk the Earth!" TK screams out to get Matt to stop. Tears of pain and madness rolled down TK's cheek. "What the hell was that for!"  
  
"No reason." Matt says. He's not going to tell TK the real reason. He'd rather see him cry in pain than cry in sadness.  
  
After a while, they reach the torch of the statue. "OK, so how do we find the digiegg?" TK asks Matt.  
  
"I was hoping you would know," Matt says, "Maybe it's inside, but how do we get inside the torch?"  
  
"We could always break it open," Gabumon suggests, "I don't think anyone would mind, since we're saving the world and all."  
  
But before they smashed the glass, a dart stabbed into it. Matt and TK spin around, and they see Mike and CJ standing on top of the Statue of Liberty's head, with Psychemon and DemiDevimon beside them. "Looks like the good bros. and the bad bros. are gonna have a duel on Lady Liberty!" Mike says. "Psychemon, attack!"  
  
BROWN BLASTER  
  
Gabumon reacts quickly  
  
BLUE BLASTER  
  
The two Digimon shoot each others' attacks. They battle to overcome the other's blaster. Patamon flies forward and rams Psychemon in the stomach to make him stop. Gabumon's Blue Blaster hits Psychemon, and he falls on his back. DemiDevimon flies up and headbutts Patamon. Then he attacks Matt and TK.  
  
EVIL WHISPER  
  
He sends waves of psychic energy at the two Digidestined. They become confused and their vision blurs. TK falls over the railing, and Patamon flies down to him.  
  
"TK, make me digivolve!"  
  
"OK," he says drowsily. Then he uses his remaining strength to say  
  
DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE  
  
Patamon...armor-digivolve to...  
  
...Pegasusmon  
  
As TK passes out, Pegasusmon swoops under him and catches TK before he hits the concrete ground. "Don't worry TK," Pegasusmon says, "I gotcha." Then he looks up and sees that the two evil Digimon are digivolving.  
  
Psychemon...  
DemiDevimon......digivolve to...  
  
...Goruramon  
...Devimon  
  
"Devimon!" Pegasusmon says as he remembers that day in the DigiWorld. Devimon was going to grab TK and destroy him, so Patamon digivolved to Angemon. But Angemon used up all his energy to defeat Devimon, and they were both deleted. Pegasusmon didn't plan on getting deleted by this creep twice!  
  
EQUA SPEED  
  
Pegasusmon shoots out a blast from his forehead, but Devimon knocks the blast away with his hand. Devimon attacks.  
  
TOUCH OF EVIL  
  
His hand grabs Pegasusmon by the neck and sends black volts of electricity through his body. Pegasusmon screams as he crashes against the Statue of Liberties tablet. "At least it didn't turn me into his slave," Pegasusmon says as he gets up. Meanwhile, Matt was just getting over the Evil Whisper, and Gabumon tried to keep Goruramon distracted.  
  
"Look at me, you big ugly wolf!" Gabumon says. "I bet you can't catch me!"  
  
"I don't need to catch you," the evil Digimon growls.  
  
BLACK HOWL  
  
The black waves of sonic energy nearly knock Gabumon off, but he manages to grab hold on the Statue of Liberty's crown. The Black Howl, however, didn't stop. Instead, it hit one of the World Trade Center buildings. The surround ing buildings' windows shatter and the top part of the tower begins to fall. It crashes against the second World Trade tower. The second tower begins to buckle, but it still stays erect.   
  
"That was fun!" Goruramon says with a sadistic grin. So he does it about 3 other times.  
  
BLACK HOWL  
  
Building after building began to topple over. They looked like dominoes falling as the shattering glass reflects the moon's light. Mike was not as impressed, though.  
  
"You can play Manhatten Bowling later, Goruramon!" Mike yells, "but right now you need to get rid of this stupid Digimon. Go on and have yourself a little snack!"  
  
Gabumon's eyes opened wide. "Uh, you don't want to eat me! My meat is tough, and I need me alive more than you need a snack!" But Goruramon inched closer, licking his lips. As he was just about to pounce, a small spinning green ball comes from nowhere.  
  
BETA SLUGGER  
  
Goruramon is hit in the temple and falls off the statue and into the water. Devimon swoops down with CJ to catch him. The little green ball unwraps itself- it's Betamon.  
  
"Where did you come from Betamon?" Gabumon asks as he pulls himself onto the spike of the crown.   
  
"Me and Michael swam here," Betamon says, pointing up at Michael.  
  
"Michael?" Matt says as he sees the American Digidestined in a wetsuit and goggles.  
  
"Yep," he says as he takes the scuba goggles off, "Yolei called and told me that you guys were in town, so I decided to come on over. I would've taken a ferry, but I saw that there was a battle going on and decided to sneak up here. Trust me, I wouldn't have swam through the Hudson Bay if it weren't important!"  
  
"You have good timing!" Matt says.  
  
"I brought you something, too." Michael says, taking out a large camcorder-like device from his backpack. "It's from Mimi's dad- it's an X-ray scanner. Look through it like a camara, and you should see the digiegg easily!"  
  
"Good thing Mimi's dad is a businessman for a defense contractor!" Matt says. Just then, Pegasusmon flies up with TK on his back. TK is still a little drowsy.  
  
"TK! Are you okay?" Matt says.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just get out of here." TK mumbles.  
  
"We have to find the digiegg, though." Gabumon says.  
  
"Who cares about the damn digiegg!" TK yells. He doesn't know why he said it, but he did. A black beam of light shoots out from his digivice and engulfs Goruramon. He is able to digivolve.  
  
Goruramon...digivolve to...  
  
...WaruGoruramon!  
  
It looked like a black and purple WereGarurumon, except he had leather pants and skulls tatooed on both of his biceps.  
  
DARK WOLF CLAW  
  
WaruGoruramon slashes the air with both his claws. The slashes from his claw form a black energy that shoots at the torch. They slice under it like a knife through air, and the torch begins to slide off the statue's hand with the kids on it still.  
  
"Oh my God! We're gonna fall!" Betamon says. "I wish I could digivolve to Seadramon right now!"  
  
"Pegasusmon!" Matt orders, "keep the torch on while I look for the digiegg!"  
  
"All right!" Pegasusmon yells. He flies around and pushes his chest against the railing to keep the platform from falling. However, WaruGoruramon was creeping closer to them.  
  
"We'll stop him!" Betamon says.  
  
BETA SLUGGER  
  
Betamon spins faster and faster at the evil Digimon, but WaruGoruramon backhands him away. Betamon flies in the air and falls into Michaels arms, dazed and confused. Pegasusmon stretches his neck over the railing and shoots WaruGoruramon  
  
EQUA SPEED  
  
The beam hits WaruGoruramon and knocks him on the statue's head.  
  
Matt looks through the scanner to find his digiegg. After a few seconds, he finds it- embedded inside one of the steel beams. "How am I supposed to get it, now!"  
  
"Let me try," Gabumon says  
  
BLUE BLASTER  
  
After a short time, the steel melts away. The digiegg is revealed. It has sharp swords protruding from the top and bottom. A crest is engraved on it. It looks like a spade on a deck of cards, except it has the symbol for 'infinity' on it- the sideways 8.   
  
"OK Gabumon, are you ready!" Matt says as he takes his digiegg.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Gabumon says. Hearing that, Matt yells  
  
DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!  
  
Gabumon...armor-digivolve to...  
  
...Sabremon, the Sabre of Honor  
  
"Wow, this crest represents Honor?" Matt says. He looks at Sabremon. His arms are two large machetês (dagger-like swords). He was a metallic blue, and he looked somewhat like a medieval knight. He has a row of sharp blades along his back. His eyes look serious, yet calm. A beam of light shoots from the digi-egg and transforms Matt's digivice into a light grey D3.   
  
"All right, WaruGoruramon," Sabremon says in a monotoned voice, "let me trim those claws of yours.   
  
GINSU SPEAR  
  
His two arms stretch out and strike at WaruGoruramon, but he leaps into the air to dodge them. As Sabremon retracts his machetê arms, WaruGoruramon attacks him.  
  
GORURA KICK  
  
He attempts to hit Sabremon, but he rolls out of the way just in time. WaruGoruramon gets his leg caught in the statue's head. Sabremon slashes WaruGoruramon in the back. He screams in pain and de-digivolves back into Psychemon. Suddenly, two black hands reach out to them. One hand scoops Psychemon up, the other attacks Sabremon.  
  
TOUCH OF EVIL  
  
The attack sends the bolts of black energy surging through Sabremon's metallic body. Seeing Sabremon in danger, Pegasusmon told Matt, Michael, and Betamon to climb on with TK, let the torch fall, and rammed Devimon's arm.  
  
"You think that'll stop me!" Devimon says. TOUCH OF  
  
But Pegasusmon strikes first.  
  
STAR SHOWER  
  
Dozens of stars stream onto Devimon. He screams in agony as he falls into the bay. Mike and CJ curse aloud at the Digidestined's victory. But Devimon arises from the water and does one last attack  
  
BLACK GEAR  
  
He throws a Black Gear at Pegasusmon before de-digivolving back into DemiDevimon. Seeing the gear fly towards them, Pegasusmon swoops to the right and dodges it. Sabremon jumps down from the statue to dodge it, also. "It seems you have missed us," Sabremon says.  
  
"Who said I was aiming at you!" DeviDevimon yells, "Come on, CJ, let's escape through the computer!"  
  
"All right." CJ says as he and Mike hold their black digivices to the small computer he took out of his pocket. Before leaving, Mike yells to Matt and TK, "Oh, and you Digidestined...make sure you show the little lady a good time in New York tonight! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" After that, they all disappeared into the computer, which self-destructed a couple of seconds after they left.  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael asks. But he soon learns the answer when he hears the loud creaks of metal. Matt, Michael, and the Digimon look up to see the Statue of Liberty was infected by the Black Gear, and was ready to attack. As she stepped off her pedestal, they knew that they were in some deep trouble...  
  
________________  
  
Kari and Mimi turn around. It was Amy and Karla. Karla was using her Tarot cards, and she begins to prophecize Mimi and Kari's fate, "I see that the Death card trumps all, and we trump you. BlackSalamon, get them!"  
  
"You too, Alraumon! And make it fast, I wanna get out of this swampy hell-hole!" Amy says.  
  
"Consider it done!" the two evil Rookie Digimon say. Alraumon attacks first.  
  
POISON OAK  
  
Sharp stalks of wood shoot from Alraumon's hands and shoot at Mimi and Kari. They narrowly dodge it, but the stalks pin the governor to the wall by his business coat. The sharp ends break off, leaving the governor stuck to the wall. The rest of the stalk retracts and resharpens to be used again. BlackSalamon starts to attack now.  
  
SIREN SCREECH...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
A loud yell blasted through the room. Mimi and Kari were holding their ears, but the noise was too loud. They fall to their knees, and Mimi drops her digiegg. Amy picks it up and laughs in triumph. BlackSalamon's screaming gets louder, but Lillymon retaliates.  
  
FLOWER CANNON  
  
The blast of energy shoots towards BlackSalamon and knocks her against the elevator door. "Looks like my Flower Cannon isn't useless against a Rookie like you, eh!" But Alraumon attacks Lillymon.  
  
POISON OAK  
  
The sharp spears hit Lillymon in the wings and pins her to the ceiling. She screams in pain as the spikes cut through her leafy wings. Gatomon stops Alraumon from attacking, though.  
  
LIGHTNING PAW  
  
A quick fist to face sent Alraumon reeling back and falling on her face. Lillymon falls from the ceiling and onto the governor's desk. Amy was furious, "Get off the ground and digivolve!"  
  
Alraumon...digivolve to...  
  
...ExTogemon!  
  
She looks exactly like Togemon, except she has a large "X" scarred across her chest. And she also looks meaner than Mimi's Togemon.  
  
EX-NEEDLE SPRAY  
  
She spins around and thrown needles at Mimi and Kari, who were hiding behind the desk. The needles looked like little X's, and they were sharp. One of them hit Kari in the finger, and she yelled in pain, "Ahh!" she yells angrily, and then she yells  
  
DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE  
  
Gatomon...armor-digivolve to...  
  
...Nefertimon!  
  
Nefertimon stands in front of Kari to guard them. She begins to attack.  
  
ROSETTA STONE  
  
The stone shoots forward, but Amy and Karla dodge it. The stone destroys the entire wall, and they can see the city of Baton Rouge, burning in the backround. Mimi and Kari gasped in horror and disbelief.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord!" the governor says as he sees the city in flames.  
  
"They didn't have any good sales here," Amy said devilishly, "so we had the place torched. Don't worry though, Mimi, they didn't have a very good selection of malls anyways! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
"You...you...you bitch!" Mimi yells, surprised that she actually said something like that. Suddenly, a black beam of energy shoots from Mimi's digivice and engulfs ExTogemon.   
  
"Thanks you very much, Mimi," Amy says slyly, "your negativity helps us get stronger. Goes to show that you're the Digidestined's worst enemy!"  
  
ExTogemon...digivolve to...  
  
...PoisonLillymon!  
  
PoisonLillymon looked like Lillymon, except the flower on her head was black and red. Her hair was made of willow vines, and her eyes were horribly sinister. The dress she wore was gray, and it was tattered and torn. Thorned vines covered the dress, too. She also wore high-heel boots covered with moss. Finally, here wings were a deep green, and they had sharp, spiked edges to them, like a holly leaf. Suddenly, her hands come together and form a red and black flower  
  
POISON FLOWER CANNON  
  
A blood-red blast of energy shoots from her flower and hits the floor. The floor turns all black under Nefertimon's feet, until it shatters like glass. Nefertimon, surprised by what had happened, fall to the floor below them.  
  
"Nefertimon!" Kari yells.  
  
Amy, as smug as she is, then turns to Karla, "Where are my manners? Karla, would you like to finish these two fashion-freaks off?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to," Karla says, placing a Tarot card down to see what strategy she'll use. "BlackSalamon, time to digivolve."  
  
"Right," the evil Rookie Digimon says.  
  
BlackSalamon...digivolve to...  
  
...BlackGatomon!  
  
BlackGatomon was exactly like Gatomon, except she was as black as the night. She also had sharp teeth and claws.  
  
"BlackGatomon!" Karla says, "Use your Black Cat's Eye attack! Let's have a little fun messing with their heads!"  
  
"Sure thang, Karla" BlackGatomon says as she leaps into the air.  
  
BLACK CAT'S EYE  
  
A blue light forms in her eyes. She shoots it at Kari, but she dodges it. The ball of energy bounces against the back wall, and it ricochets towards Mimi. Kari sees this and jumps in the way, saying "Mimi, look out!" She is hit by the attack and she faints.  
  
"Kari, wake up!" Mimi yells.  
  
"Let's make it two-for-two!" BlackGatomon says as she attacks again.  
  
BLACK CAT'S EYE  
  
As her eyes glow, Mimi gets up and runs into the governors office to get to Lillymon. But as Lillymon wakes up, Mimi is hit with the blast in the back. She uses all of her might to fight it, but the room started to get darker. Mimi falls to her knees and outstretches her hand to her Digimon friend. "Lillymon...help...me..." she gasps as she falls to the ground, as Lillymon watches in horror.  



End file.
